Twilight and a Spring
by Sokulski
Summary: Basically alternate happenings to where Link first meets Zant. After coming face-to-face with Zant for the first time, Zant kidnapps Link instead of just turning him into a wolf. Slight MidnaXLink! No flames please! Oneshot!


HI peeps!!!!!!! How did your weeks go? Mine..ok…

What eve's, Enjoy!!!!!

Ch. 1

Once again, they were within Lanayru's spring. Link was once again dressed in his green tunic. He sighed at the thought of having to fight another monster. Link silently turned with his eyes on the ground. Only two steps and he saw a pair of iron shoes. He blinked in surprise and followed the legs up to the odd black robes with glowing blue seams, to a demonic looking helmet. Link gasped in shock. He felt his heart skip a beat. The person towered over him, calm and unmoving. Link stared at the iron eyes of the helmet, and just by doing so; he couldn't move a muscle.

The spring was suddenly engulfed in light. He could hear Lanayru launch himself out of the water.

"_LEAVE HIM AND MY SPRING IN PEACE_!" Lanayru's voice echoed throughout the spring. The figure didn't make a move, just kept their head tipped and the face of the helmet staring at Link.

At the last minute, Link noticed the figure's robes lift then a thin visible ring shout out from his body. Link let out a scream of pain as he fell back on the ground. He rolled towards the edge of the ground above the spring water and lay on his side. Just as Link was loosing consciousness, he could hear the light spirit plunging back into his spring.

The figure stood there quietly looking down at Link as twilight once again flooded the spring. In a sudden flash of light, Midna appeared. She rested her small arm on her knee and glared.

"Zant!" she practically spat. She yelped as his power forced her to levitate to the middle of the spring and hold her arms out as though they were bound. Zant walked past Link and watched merely stood there.

Midna gasped as the fused shadows suddenly appeared and drifted away from her. She struggled to get her arms free, but to no avail.

"Did you honestly mean to take an ancient and withered power like this and turn it against me?" he asked as he watched the fused shadows orbit around each other in midair. "You are a foolish traitor Midna." He scoffed. "Why do you defy your King?" he continued.

"My KING? You, who do nothing but abuse the magic of your tribe? You must be joking!" Midna began as she shut her visible eye.

"How dare you?! Are you implying that my power is…our _old magic_?" Zant asked sternly. Midna glared. "Now THAT is a joke!" he spat. Zant turned as he used his powers to Fling Midna back to land. She yelped seconds before being hit into the ground face first. Dirt lifted into the air as Zant began, "This power is granted to me by _my god_! It is the magic of the king of Twilight, and you WILL respect it!" he began as a red and white vortex appeared on his chest. It opened like a mouth as Midna struggled to pull herself to her tiny hands and knees. She groaned from the pain as she did so. Meanwhile, Link began to stir.

Midna let out another yelp as Zant used his powers to bring her close to him, her back was against his left shoulder.

"My Midna…" he said softly. Link heard him and slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurred but after a moment he could make out the scene. Despite that, his body was still very heavy.

"No matter how much you may desire otherwise, you will never be more than a shadow in their world. You cannot consort with their kind! But if we can make their world ours, Midna…light and darkness will meet at last." He continued, "Our tribe will take back their realm…and sweet darkness will blot out this harsh light!" During this entire explanation of madness, Midna wasn't moving. She had her visible eye narrowed and her lips pressed stubbornly.

"And THAT Midna is why…I need you." He breathed into Midna's ear as the mouthpiece to his helmet opened. Loose strands of saliva connected his top and bottom lips. Midna stiffened.

Link brought his hands close to his sides and tried to pull himself up, but his body was way too heavy. Link took a second look at himself before trying again. He thoughts were confirmed; he wasn't a wolf at that moment. Link listened to Zant and growled. He had to help Midna, but why was his body so heavy? What had Zant done to him?

"Not just for me, but for all our people... Lend me your power." Zant said grinning. Midna groaned as she struggled. Zant allowed her to break out of his hold for now and watched as she went straight over to Link.

Link looked from Zant to Midna who was kneeling beside him.

"Hang on Link!" she whispered. Link again tried to get up, but now he felt as though his body was getting heavier. Midna had her small hand on his shoulder.

"So be it… I will return you to the _light world_ you covet!" Zant said suddenly. Link looked over at Zant but Midna kept her eyes on him.

"Midna!" Link gasped as Zant used his power to yank Midna to the center of the spring. Midna again began to struggle. Zant half turned towards Link and looked at him. The weight from Link's body was suddenly lifted. But instead of being relieved, he was scared. He couldn't control his body.

"Come now, there is no need for violence." He said calmly. Link struggled as his arms all on their own removed first his shield, then his sword. The two items that protected his life lay on the grass.

"No! Leave Link alone Zant!" Midna screamed. The two watched in horror as Zant lifted his right arm out to his side as the mouthpiece of his helmet closed. Link let out a yelp as Zant used his power to yank link towards him and threw his outstretched arm around the youth's ribs.

"Link!" Midna screamed.

"No! Let me go!" Link yelled as he struggled to remove Zant's arm. His arm was strong enough to make breathing difficult. Link's body once again felt heavy as Zant turned, forcing him to turn as well, towards Midna. Zant calmly lifted his left arm and forced Midna to turn around.

Link gasped as Zant forced Lanayru to bring his sphere of light close to Midna.

"Stop it! I beg you!" Link yelled. Zant didn't respond. Link still struggled as Lanayru's sphere grew closer to Midna.

"Let go of me!" he now practically screamed.

"Look away if you whish, but this will be the last time you see the traitor." He said as Midna disappeared into the sphere.

"Midna no!" Link yelled. Zant jerked him back and covered his mouth with his left hand. Link whimpered as he used what energy remained. Link looked up to Midna and felt his heart skip a beat when she and Lanayru suddenly disappeared into a thin ray of light. Zant held him tighter and grinned under his mouth guard with triumph. The two disappeared as light returned to the spring.

That's it!!!!! Review please!!!!!


End file.
